


Time Alone

by KrystalSteele



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from the Edison Group again, Chloe and Derek realize they haven't spent alot of time alone together. Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

Chloe POV

I sat in the living area with Tori trying to write and few lines of a scene while Tori kept flipping channels, neither of u saying much. It had been a few days since we had escaped the Edison group again, and though we knew we had to keep under the radar and on the move, Derek and Simon wanted some alone time with their Dad and Aunt Lauren went to buy portable snacks for everyone.

So it's just me and Tori in our hotel room. Though I was thoroughly concentrating on my writing I registered the sound of voices, then felt the couch move beneath me. I finished the sentence I was on and looked up to see Derek sitting beside me, one hand on the back of the couch. I looked around the room and found that we were alone.

"Where-" I started, but Derek's deep voice rumbled, "Dad wanted to talk to her and Simon together... about what you found out at the lab. I nodded and tapped my pen against my notebook, waiting for him to continue.

"Umm... I offered to stay in here with you for a while while they talked... Unless you'd rather go outside..." His bright green eyes begged me to say no, to say I wanted to stay inside. I smiled, put my notebook and pen on the floor and shifted so that I leaned against him. "No, it's alright. We've hardly had any time to be alone together in the last few days. I don't mind."

Derek smiled back and put his arm around me, hand at my shoulder. "So what were you writing? About our adventures again?"

I shook my head, "No, not this time. I was thinking about what we'd all do once we disbanded the Edison Group and found those other kids in the experiment, and I started writing a possible future for all of us." "Oh really? And where am I in this?"

I ducked my head to hide my blush, my fingers tracing the lines of his hands, "Well... by that time there would be no threat from the Edison Group and I figured I'd eventually tell my dad. but instead of just getting one surprise, he'd get two..." Derek then lifted me off the couch and onto his lap facing him, one leg on either side of his, "Meeting your Dad, hm? D'you think he'll approve?"

I held Derek's face in between my hands, our forehead's touching. This close I could see the tiny specks of dark green around his pupils, "I've never really been one to date, specially since we never stayed in one place for long, but I''m sure he'd be okay with you. My dad just wants me to be happy and you certainly accomplish that."

I gave his lips a soft butterfly kiss, barely touching to which he deepened by leaning forward into me, his hands at my back. I pulled back a fraction of an inch to study his eyes, seeing them darken and get tiny flecks of brown in them. I gasped, but before I could say anything, Derek pulled me into another kiss, his hands holding me to him.

This time I snaked my arms around his neck, my hands gently tugging his hair as a deep rumble vibrated against my lips. One of Derek's hands found it's way up my shirt while the other one brought my leg closer to him. When he shifted slightly beneath me, I felt a hardness press against me that made me moan softly.

Suddenly I was off his lap and on the couch, just as the front door opened to reveal Aunt Lauren, two grocery bags in one hand, "Good, there's someone in here. Would you two help me bring the rest in, please? Thank you."

She paused for a second, studying us for a moment before shaking her head and continuing to the kitchen.

"C'mon, Chloe. There's probably just a few bags left," Derek said, offering a hand to me. That darkness was still in his eyes as he looked at me, and I was happy that I was the reason it was there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
